prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Liar's Lament
Liar's Lament '''is a board game created by Alex Drake (Uber A) and given to Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Alison DiLaurentis in "Playtime". The board game features the town of Rosewood and has never before seen passage ways and areas that the Liars must go to. Uber A sealed the board so that one can get in to shut it down and set booby traps to prevent anyone from doing so such as a toxic spray or little knives on the sides. Spencer was the first Liar to play the game, causing Uber A to blackmail all of them into playing by showing them a video of Hanna and Spencer digging up Archer Dunhill's grave to make sure he was dead. Mona determines that the game has technological components but is mechanical all the way through. She also notices that battery has an infinite amount of power and is not always on in order to save power and that the battery will die when the game is finished. In Choose or Lose, she discovers the endgame involves prison for one if not all the Liars. As of Farewell, My Lovely, the board game has shut down and was completed by The Liars, but Aria was the one who won the game. Places Featured * Rosewood Police Department * Rosewood Community Hospital * Rosewood High School * Shady Pines Cemetery * House of Hastings * DiLaurentis' mailbox * Lost Woods Resort * The Brew * The Radley * The Church * A secret Passageway: Aunt Carol's house * A mystery location: Charles's fake grave and a baby store Instructions The board game was delivered with an iPhone which is used as the command system to the Liars. It delivers which Liar's turn is it, where they need to go, and if they complete Uber A's task they will be rewarded with a puzzle piece. Uber A created figurines that represent each Liar as a game piece, and also has the ability to control them remotely. If the Liars complete all of their tasks, it is believed that Uber A will declare endgame and will finally be revealed. When the puzzle is completed, it shows the Liars a location of Dunhill's body being at Carol Ward's house where Charles' grave marker is. When the girls meet there, they would be greeted by the police where they would be arrested for his murder. Tasks 1. '''Spencer: given the task to visit Toby Cavanaugh in the hospital. *She received a letter from Uber A, written by Mary Drake, for completing the task of visiting Toby at the Rosewood Community Hospital and a puzzle piece. 2. Emily: given footage of Addison Derringer behind The Brew with her boyfriend instead of attending swim practice and using it to blackmail her. *Given a puzzle piece. 3. Hanna: given a mannequin and had to cut out it's appendix and found a bag with a kimono inside. The bag had a sticky note on saying "WEAR ME" *Failed her turn because she had to visit Caleb at the hospital instead of attending a meeting with Lucas Gottesman. 4. Alison: given the task to visit a baby store and finds out that Emily's eggs were implanted in her. *Found her puzzle piece on a mobile. 5. Hanna: made to re-take her turn by dropping off a hard drive at the Rosewood High School. 6. Aria: Although she wasn't given a task from the game, she was forced to give info to Uber A about The Liars, deliver Lucas's comic to locker 214 at the school, destroy Emily and Alison's baby room, and plant a recording of a conversation of Peter and Mary in Spencer's home. *Even though she didn't technically play, Aria received her file from A.D. and two additional game pieces. *One of the two pieces was likely for Hanna's after she retook her turn. 7. 'Mona: ' Mona is not a player in the game but she plays a key role in it. She is the final part of the end of Liar's Lament and when she confessed to Charlotte's murder, the game had shut down. 8. '''Altogether: '''All the Liars were made to choose which Liar to go to Jail. If they choose no one, they would all go. Trivia *"Lament" means a passionate expression of grief or sorrow, which makes sense as Uber A designed the game to cause anxiety and mental pain onto the Liars. * Aria managed to skip her turn by giving information to Sydney Driscoll and A.D. about The Liars, making Hanna retake her failed turn. * The puzzle pieces were revealed to have been some sort of drawing and was scanned so that the liars know where to find Archer's body. * The final puzzle pieces are located at The Church. *Spencer destroys a phone in retaliation against choosing one of the Liars to go to prison for Dunhill's death. *The plan to imprison the girls ultimately failed because Mary Drake turned herself into the police for Dunhill's death with a polished statement and confessing to killing her sister. Category:Objects Category:Season 7